


Six of crows oneshots

by KuroiYuki045



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroiYuki045/pseuds/KuroiYuki045
Summary: Oneshots of Leigh Bardugo duology (It will be of the full Grishaverse when I finish the other books ;3)These oneshots I publish them first on my Tumblr and then I will upload them here after 1, 2 or 3 days. In spite of this you could leave me orders here and I would upload them ^^.I accept:-Character x reader.-Character x character.-Character x Oc.So... Yeah. I hope you are encouraged to ask for something ^^.Request are open♥





	1. The Grisha at the adjoining room

**Author's Note:**

> Couple: Nina X Reader  
> Warnings: None

Nina had arrived a long time ago at The House of the White Rose. From the first moment you met with the woman with wide hips and emerald eyes you knew that she was a Grisha. You would not know what it was that made you so sure of the girl's secret. Sometimes you attributed the explanation to her overwhelming beauty, only possible of a magical being, like those fairies in the books your mother used to read to you every night. Other times you attributed it to their appearance and customs. The clothes she wore the day you met her did not resemble anything from the Grishas, but when you saw her dress a perfect copy of their clothes and you heard her melodious voice with that sweet accent, you didn't doubt for a second that that woman could not be from a place as horrible as Ketterdam. Maybe another of the facts that let you sure that she was a Grisha was that, not just you, being at the adjoining room, couldn't her any moan when a customer enter, also that the always exited rather more relaxed than they had entered.  
To be honest, the fact that she was a Grisha did not much matter to you, since it was not her powers that had captivated you.

It was a quiet morning on Ketterdam, today you had not had many customers. You were quiet in your room sitting in the shelter by the window, and then you saw him. All dressed in black, with his hair and suit well-groomed, carrying that cane and impassive face so characteristics of him.  
He entered the establishmentand went straight to Nina's room.  
There wasn't a moment that you removed your eyes from the door.  
You had never liked Kaz, nor trusted him. There was something in him that make you nervous whenever you saw him, and it was easier to you to attribute to it the fault of you not liking him to be around Nina than admitting that you was jealous as hell.  
When Kaz left the room you gave him a hateful glare while he just gave you back a sideways look.  
When you couldn't see him anymore you didn't wait any longer and approached Nina's room door.  
-Hey, can I come in?- you said while entering.  
-(Y/N)!- she said running towards you. Nina grabbed your hands and threw you to her bed with her.  
You shook your head trying to dispel the dizziness that you felt. Once you felt better, you directed your gaze to Nina.  
-Nina, would you mind telling my what did Kaz -fucking- Brekker want from you?  
Nina giggled at your jealousy and spoke.  
-(Y/N)! You can't imagine what he told me- you looked interested at Nina, what could be so amazing to put her in sych a good mood? -We are going to take Matthias out of Hellgate!.  
When you heard that your world stopped.  
Matthias, obviously, it was Matthias. Since you knew Nina, only the mention of his name had been enough to make a bright smile paint her face.  
You noticed how your heart was shrinking in your chest. You were not going to deny it, since you met Nina you had aroused feelings for her, feelings that had only grown as days go by. But, how wouldn't have? She was simply perfect.  
She was a goddes in hell, a ray of sunshine in the middle of an horrible a storm as horrible as life was in Ketterdam. And how desperately you had begged silently for her feelings towards the Drüskelle to dissipate. But sadly for you, it hadn't happened.  
-Oh! Really?- you said with a cheerful tone and a fake smile -God Nina, that's amazing! I'm so happy for you.  
That was not fake. She being happy made you jump of joy. As long as she was happy so you were, no matter if you wasn't the reason of her happiness.  
-(Y/N), here, let me explain you the plan- Nina pulled you closer to herself and started telling you Kaz's amazing idea. You spent the whole conversation pretending to be listening, while, truly, you were lost in your misery.

Finally the day come. To be more exact, the night. You were with Nina at the door of The House of the White Rose in complete silence. None of you had the courage enough to speak.  
Finally Nina spoke.  
-Well, (Y/N), I think that I should go.  
She said separating from you.  
When you saw that she had started walking her way out of The House of the White Rose, the way out of your life you panicked.  
-No, wait!- you screamed and approached her, taking her by her hand.  
Then you pulled her and united your lips.  
The kiss was sweet amd full of unspoken love.  
You slowly let go of her and looked at each other eyes.  
-Please, stay save- you weakly whispered.  
-I will- was all she answered.  
She pulled away again and started walking down the street. Before she got lost pf your sight you could saw her waiving her hand to you.  
You imitated her and said out loud.  
-I will miss you. My Grisha in the adjoining room.


	2. Not a normal day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today has not been a normal day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple: Kaz Brekker X reader  
> Warnings: Swearing, a lot.

You sat at the Crow Club's bar. You worked there as the bartender every night, from 12:00 PM to 7:00 am.  
Currently it was 6:45 am, as the clock showed.  
You sighed lazily and put yourself another shot of Whiskey. When you filled your glass in half you took it in one gulp and put the empty glass down again.  
You dropped your head almost unconsciously to the front and massaged your temples slowly. Your head hurt like hell. The costumers started to leave near 5:45 am and by 5:55 the local was completely empty. You had been drinking since the last costumer walked out the door, and horrible decision you may say so. When you started drinking you were furious, you would have gladly shot someone if you had had the chance, so when the first glass of alcohol whent down your throat to your stomach your body and mind thanked it deeply. But as time went by, so did the glasses that you drank.  
The slight feeling of joy you had felt had vanished several minutes ago, being replaced by a bigger feel of depression and anger than the one you had at the beginning of the night.  
Not that you cared.  
You looked up at the almost finished bottle and approached it pulling it closer to you. When you had it you examined it minutely, as if you tried to find something wrong with it, something that made you stop waiting to finish it.  
After nearly 5 minutes you shrugged your shoulders and in one gulp you finished the bottle. Slowly you passed your tongue over your lips, trying to catch any small unruly drop that would have escaped you. When you didn't get nothing you gave up and turned towards the door.  
You saw the Dreg's member that was supposed to replace you, so without saying a word you took your coat and walked what, wanting to get to The Slat as soon as possible.  
Half way from it you felt incredibly dizzy and approached the nearest wall preventing yourself from falling to the ground. After that pathetic moment you returned your attention and your strengths to arrive to that fucking building.

When you walked through the door you cursed all the fucking dregs that were screaming and making a fuss on the ground floor. The headache became even more horrible because of your obnoxious comrades, but that didn't stop you from reaching the fucking door of Kaz's office. You stood there for some minutes, thinking wisely for once since yesterday night about you were about to do.  
You did not like riding scenes, much less when it came to beating Kaz. In spite of everything Kaz was still Kaz, and when he was pissed you were just terrified to be in the same room as him. Even if you hadn't done a single thing. Just the thought of him being furious with you it made you tremble. But you weren't going to back out. If something was certain, you were stubborn as only you could be. And it was about time you have a lecture to that bastard of Brekker.  
You entered his office without even asking permission and closed the door with a bang. Kaz raised his head annoyed.  
-What the fuck are you doing?- he said with that hoarse voice of his.  
You noticed your blood boil "Asshole." "Asshole." "Asshole." It was the only thing you could think of at that moment.  
-And? Are you going to answer me?  
You bit the inside of your cheek hard, to the point that you made it blood, trying to contain what you were going to say. But you couldn't help it.  
-You fucking asshole- you said while a tear from the anger and pain you had kept for yourself rolled down your cheek - You fucking selfish asshole!- you shouted.  
Kaz looked at you with empty eyes. "As the whiskey glass. So addictives and so poisonous".  
-What? My dear (Y/N), I thought you had already noticed it- he said without interest.  
You looked at him even more angry  
-Don't fucking "what" me Kaz Brekker! Don't fucking act as if you hadn't done nothing!!!  
Kaz frowned and looked at you with sharp eyes. You waited expectantly for his answer. As if a bit of decency would show at him and he would stop acting as the motherfucker he was.  
-I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe the bottle of whiskey you have taken the liberty to stole me has affected your brain- he said poisonously.  
That was the straw that broke the camel's back. You walked to his table with your blood boiling and hit his desk with all your strengths.  
-WHO THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU ARE?!?  
You screamed.  
-HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU BE SO FUCKING SELFISH KAZ?!?!- yuor eyes filled with tears -HOW CAN YOU BE SO FUCKING OKAY, WHEN I HAVE SPENT THE FUCKING NIGHTS DROWNING MY SORROWS IN ALCOHOL.  
He didn't say a word, so you kept going.  
-YOU have NO rights to risk my life whenever it please you! TO USE ME as a DAMN DECOY for your fucking plans! And most important of all, YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO DUMP ME AFTER 3 DAMN YEARS TOGETHER!  
When you ended you were shaking. All the anger had left you and only the pain of your broken heart was left.

-So it's that- he spoke out loud.  
Your eyes went to his face in a second.  
-What do you mean with "So it's that"!?!?- you wanted to hit him right then and there.  
-That's why you are so mad.  
he remained calm. You wanted to say something again, but he went ahead.  
-This isn't something about you- he said, without raising his voice.  
This time instead of saying anything you remained silent, and took your time to look into his eyes. Like many other people, when emotions overcame him, his eyes were the clear reflection of it.  
Is beautiful coffee eyes showed nothing else than anger, sadness and... Wait, sadness? No. It couldn't be, it was Kaz Brekker, he didn't feel sadness.  
He stood up and walked far from you, cane in hand.  
-This is something about me. About me putting you in danger.  
You couldn't believe what you were hearing nor seeing. Kaz voice was soft, almost like a whisper, as if those words shouldn't have seen the light never in your lives. His softest side so near of you and at the same time so far.  
He reminded you of a hunted animal. As if someone was going to hear him and kill him at that exact moment.  
When you saw how the things where going you spoke.  
-Kaz...  
-No.  
-Kaz please.  
-¡No!- he said, harder and louder this time.  
-Kaz, please. Come near me.  
You spoke softly, trying to calm him down.  
You felt horribly. He was stressed out. He had been overworking himself and you had had no other thought than screaming to him without thinking about him twice.  
Obviously you remained hurt, even a little angry. But he was more important. He always was.  
-Kaz, please- you said and took and step closer.  
-NO- he said grasping his hair.  
-They almost killed you! THEY WERE GOING TO PULL A FUCKING BULLET THROUGH YOUR DAMN HEAD!  
You stopped walking. You remembered it. Three nights before, at a mission, as always, you were the decoy, but this time yout got caught.  
A, not so nice, man he threatened Kaz with blowing your brain if he didn't do you didn't know what shit.  
You breathed peacefully and took another step closer.  
-Oh Kaz...  
You approached him and opened your arms slowly.  
-Please.  
Some instants later Kaz went infront you. Slowly he embraced your waist with his arms and rested his head in the space between your shoulder and your neck. When you felt that he had relaxed, you began to stroke his hair slowly and put him closer.  
-Kaz- he didn't spoke, nor move, nor made a sound, but you knew he was listening -there's no way for my to stay save in this world, we both know it- you felt him snuggle and put you even more close -I'm always gonna be in danger, I'm always gonna be risking my life... But at least I have the right to choose for how I'm gonna get hurt. And I choose you.

You knew that in a normal day they this won't be happening. In a normal day he would have cut you off before you could even open your mouth. He would have had started talking about some stupid thing someone had done the other night or told you about some of Jesper and Wylan new ideas or Inej adventures... But this wasn't a normal night.  
He was overstressed, tired and anxiety and fear had caught over him. You believed it was a bit cruel to be enjoying it, but few where the chances you got to be so near him, or at least so it seemed to you after three years dating, but you could take it.  
You felt him move away a little to later take off his gloves and take your face between his hands delicately.  
You closed your eyes and smiled softly because of the nice feeling of his touch.  
-I'm sorry.  
A whisper, nearly and inaudible one, but you heard it, and it made you smile even more.  
You denied with your head slowly, opened your eyes and placed your hands on top of his.  
-Let's go to sleep.  
He nodded in agreement and started to walk together to the bedroom. Before he went to the bathroom to change you put his hands in front of your mouth and kissed them sweetly.  
You gave him a last soft smile that he slightly returned and let him went to change.  
When he went out you had already finished dressing. Both with full body pajamas that avoided eachother skin touching as much as possible.  
He opened the bed and you snuggled into your side of the bed and then he came into.  
Before falling asleep you gave him one last kiss, this time a soft one at the lips, which he gladly corresponded.  
-Good night.  
-Good night asshole.  
He slightly laughed and turned the lights off.


	3. Tattoos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple: Various x Reader  
> Warnings: None

Inej:  
Inej didn't like tattoos very much.  
Since she got out of The Menagerie she despised any way of marking your body as property of someone else. But when you arrived home, her name engraved on your arm in delicate cursive letters she felt her heart warm up.  
-What is this for?- where the only words that managed to get out of her mouth.  
You smiled softly and spoke.  
-This- you said refering to the tattoo -will stay with me, forever and ever. I love you Inej, and no matter who much I believe that we're made for eachother, if one day we break up I want a reminder of you to carry with me forever.  
Inej felt her cheeks turn completely red and and a powerful blush covered her face. Slowly she embraced you strongly towards her body.  
You snuggled in the sweet hug and smiled.  
-I love you.  
She spoke calmly. A big smile adorning her face.

Wylan:  
When you told Wylan you were going to get a tattoo with his name He opened his eyes wide. Since he knew you he had seen you do many unpredictable things, but this one took the first prize.  
At first he didn't know how to felt. He didn't dislike tattoos, On the contrary, he had always liked tattoos he considered them small works of art, and he felt his heart jump with joy at the thought that among all of them you would have chosen his name as the one you wanted to carry with you forever.  
The day you went to do it, Wylan was with you. He observed amazed who the did your tattoo and when it was finished he was incredibly happy.  
Even though he couldn't read Wylan was able to distinguish the letters that formed his name on your wrist.  
Back home he embrace you from behind.  
-Thank you.  
You giggled sweetly.  
-No. Thank you.

Jesper:  
It was Jesper birthday the day you came into The Slat with a bandage at your forearm. Jesper was sitting at a chair at the on the ground floor. You approached him slowly and hugged him from behind.  
-Hey Jes~  
-Hey gorge-  
When he was reaching to end his sentence he looked at your arm.  
-What had happened?!?!  
He screamed taking your arm in his hands.  
You looked at your arm and smiled.  
-Oh, this little thing- you said and started taking of the bandage -It's your birthday present. Happy birthday- you said taking the bandage completely off.  
Jesper looked at it eyes wide open.   
-OH MY GOD!  
You smiled at his reaction. He started to examine your tattoo carefully.   
-I can't believe you did it. God, it's amazing!  
Jesper smiled at the tattoo. Under the tattoo of the Dregs his name was engraved in your arms in large letters. You had talked a about getting matching tattoos a few times, but he never expected for you to be the one getting it first.  
-So you like it?- you asked expectante.  
He turned his eyes to yours.   
-If I like it? I love it!  
He said and spinned you in the air. You giggled and embraced him softly.  
-I'm glad you like it. Happy birthday.  
-It is, thanks to you.

Kaz:  
When you showed Kaz your tattoo he was speechless. You had told Kaz that you wanted to get another tattoo and he had had nothing against it, you already had the Dregs tattoo since some years later, and he himself had two of them. But when you showed him the tattoo he was unable to say a thing. Not that he was surprised about seeing his name wrote permanently at your skin, what caught him by surprise was the little capital R that was behind it.  
A part of him found it silly, the tattoo would be something you could never take away, and nothing guaranteed that you would always be together. But another part of him found it sweet, incredibly sweet. You were one of the few that knew about his past beyond from Inej and he himself, but he never thought that you would do something like that.  
It was something very intimate, something that only you understood and something that very few would notice. Everyone would notice his name written in a slightly larger size, but only you would know about the little R that followed it.  
Even though he never made a comment about the tattoo the nights he thought you were sleeping (some of them you faked to be asleep, even knowing that he noticed it) he would treat the silhouette of the letters on your arm carefully, enjoying the feeling of your tinted skin under the tips of his fingers.

Nina:  
The truth is that getting your tattoos had been a decision of you both. One day in the street you saw a couple who had matching tattoos, and you and Nina decided to make some for your anniversary.  
Due to the illusion that this made to Nina you let her choose the design and the place where you would get the tattoos.  
Obviously being Nina she had no better place to choose than in the middle of the belly.  
After you got them you always had a little argument where you tried to convince her about stop using dresses that showed her belly. Nina always defended herself with wanting everyone to know that she was your girlfriend, and that you belonged to each other. After that you always gave up, a big blush spread at your cheeks.

Every night Nina would embrace from behind, putting her arms around your belly and not going to sleep without a playful "mine" coming out of her mouth.

Matthias:  
Matthias looked at your arm, eyes wide open.  
-Why?- he asked.  
You had numerous tattoos. The Dregs one, the one you got at The Menagerie and some others that you had gotten as the time went by. But he never thought that one day you would arrive with a tattoo of his name at the center of your back.  
It was the calligram of a howling wolf, formed by his name written several times.  
You shrugged and smiled at him.  
-Why not? I already have a lot, I thought it would look cool.  
Matthias smiled and hugged you, and you returned it gladly.  
After the hug Matthias pulled apart and moved your hair away. He touched it sweetly and smiled.  
-You have good taste.  
You smiled and answered.  
-Obviously, and not only with the guys- you said and winked.  
Matthias laughed at your answer.  
-Ok, ok. Let's eat.  
You nodded and took his hand, starting to walk way to the kitchen.


	4. A long night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couple: Inej X Nina bonding.  
> Requested by: tigerdomteur  
> Warnings: slightly Kanej and Helnik mention (I love that ship name for Matthias and Nina).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubt this being one of my best oneshots. But my life is going to hell what have gave me a good idea for a sad one and I refused to write about it if I didn't end this request. Also I needed something fluffy.  
> Two girls slowly becoming friends, not something forced or super extra, just a night where the two become closer without noticing it.
> 
> I hope you like it, and well, just that. Enjoy it.

Inej sat at closer to Nina at the bed she has been lied on, unable to sleep from the pain on her abdomen. She hiss because of it when she tries to lie on it again, Nina places a hand on her back and another on her shoulders helping her, Inej can't help but thing that she has done nothing apart from it in all the night.   
-You shouldn't be moving, if you keep like this it will take a lot more for the wound to heal.  
Inej nods slightly and sighs. The memory of the fight at the port playing on her head once and once again, ecah time making her feel way more angry and way more impotent that how she already felt.  
-I'm sorry.  
Nina smiles at her without knowing what she apologizes about.  
-There's nothing to apologize-  
-Yes, yes there is- Inej cuts her before she is able to end talking -I've been giving you troubles all the night without letting you sleep, and I'm not doing it any better now.  
Before she can say anything more she hears Nina laugh loud enough to wake up everyone on the ship. Inej raises her eyebrows, surprised by her reaction, although of the expression on her face Nina keeps laughing till her laugh becames contagious and Inej can't help but start to laugh too.

They two keep laughing like crazy till a point where her laugh is strong enough to make her abdomen hurt. When she feels the burning pain Inej stops laughing and she falls abruptly in silence. Nina sees her hurt expression and comes closer to her to make sure everything is ok.  
-What where you laughing about?- Inej asks softly while she watches Nina work on her wound with a look of pure concentration on her face. Inej follows her fingers movements which slowly trace different figures up on her skin making it lightly itch, not in a painful away compared at how much it hurt some instants before.  
When she is over she incorporates staying sat close to her, their bodies slightly touching. Nina looks at her with a smile which Inej can't fight to give back.  
-I was laughing 'cause you're being over dramatic- she says and lies on the bed slowly with her, making sure not to do do any hard movement that can hurt her again -It's not your fault that I'm not sleeping, it's Kaz's. That bastard is such an asshole that he can't take responsibility of he has caused.  
Inej let's a giggle escape her mouth at her answer.  
-You're right, he's an asshole- she says remembering what he said some hours before when she was bleeding to death on his arms.  
"I protect my investments.”  
Inej could feel her heart slightly ache from the memory of his voice speaking that, no emotions on it. It was a cold and  heartless affirmation he  had made without considering how it would make her felt.  
Yes, an asshole, that was the best way to describe him, and although of that she still expected for him to be something more than that.  
Nina notices the change at her expression after saying Kaz's name. The slight smile on her face and the aura of happiness that she spread had vanished from her. Her heartbeat had slowled and a small frown had appeared on her face.   
She didn't know what that motherfucker had said to her, but whatever it had been it had hurt her.

-'Kay, let's not talk 'bout Kaz right now.  
Nina says and Inej nods trying to erase the feeling from her heart.  
Out of nowhere the image of Matthias appears on Inej's head. She thinks of it would be a good idea to ask Nina about him, or if either she should remain silent about it.  
-What are you thinking about?  
Inej wakes out of her daydream and looks at Nina eyes wide open.  
-Huh? What?  
-You have been creepy starting at me for about 2 minutes. Usually I do understand when people look at me that way, but for the expression at your face I doubt that you are thinking about how hot I look.  
Inej laughed at her answer and nodded.  
-I could be.  
-But you aren't.  
Inej laughed again and looked at Nina with big dark eyes.  
-I was thinking about you and Matthias- there it was, she had said it.  
Nina opened her mouth in a round O and looked at her surprised.  
-Oh.  
-Oh- she answered softly.  
Nina hugged her legs and looked at her with a little spark on her eyes.  
-And what were you thinking about us?  
Inej bit the inside of her mouth and answered her.  
-About everything. How you two met, what's up with your relationship. You have told us nothing about him. And I'd like know.  
Nina moved slightly uncomfortable on her place at the bed, maybe it hadn't been a good idea to ask her about it.  
-It's a long story.  
-We have all the night.  
Nina laughed slightly at her and raised her eyebrows.  
-It's also a bored one.  
Inej shrugged her shoulders and smirked.  
-Then it will help me to fall asleep.  
Nina giggled and frowned at her answer.  
-You won't let me walk away without telling you, won't you?  
-No.  
Nina smiled from ear to ear and laughed.  
-Well then. It will be a long night.


	5. I wish you liked girls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couple: Wylan x Reader Platonic!  
> Requested 
> 
> The reader is in love with Wylan since they were kid. It is not until the day that he introduces her to his boyfriend that she realises he will never reciprocate her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've lost all my skills as a writer, and I couldn't help but delete and rewrite this oneshot at least 5 times. And even now I don't like it ;-;. Maybe one day I edit it, idk.

(Y/N) was sitting at the couch she had at her living room reading a book.  
The soft rays of spring sun caressing gently her face, while with a smile from ear to ear she was immersed in her book when she heard the doorbell ring. Quickly she stood up from her sit, leaving her book on the table next to her tea, and heading towards the door. Once there (Y/N) stood on her tiptoes over the door and looked through the peephole, the smile on her face got much bigger when she saw who was standing at the other side of the door.  
-Wylan!- she greeted cheerfully once she opened it. Her heart started to beat quickly on her chest when she saw the bright smile on his face. His cheeks were softly blushed on a pink tone and his clear eyes sparkled with the reflection of the sun.  
-Good morning (Y/N)!- he said cheerfully -Are you busy right now?  
(Y/N) shook her head and smiled back at him. She knew Wylan way too good, having been friends since they were kids, and she could tell that he was really nervous right now.  
-No, not really, why?  
Wylan brushed nervously his hands together behind his back, being really excited about what he wanted to tell her. He nodded his head and giggled softly, he looked back at her and grabbed her hands and squished them softly.  
-There's someone I want you to meet! It is someone really important to me, and I really want to introduce you two!  
(Y/N) hearts clenched when she heard his words. She had a bad feeling about all this, but didn't allow herself to think about it.  
-Oh, well... And... Where is he?  
Wylan faces brightened and grabbed her hand once again.  
-C'mon! Let's go!- he said and started to walk. (Y/N) grabbed the doorknob closing the door and quickened her pace.  
-Ok, ok! I'm coming!

Once they arrived to The Slat (Y/N) hugged Wylan's arm tightly, a shiver running down her back. Wylan looked at her and chuckled softly.  
-Hey, relax! No one is going to harm you... Or... I don't think so.  
He said with a chuckle. (Y/N)'s face heated up and let go of Wylan's arm.  
-So-sorry...  
Wylan chuckled once more and caressed sweetly her face.  
-Don't worry, it's normal for you to be nervous, it is the first time you have come here, isn't it?  
(Y/N) nodded slowly and looked at the floor. She bite the inside of her cheek strongly and raised her eyes. She looked at the buildings at the street. The place was dirty and cold, it seemed as if even the spring sun didn't allow himself to make his way to this part of the city.  
-Our parents never bring us here when we were young. This place is really different of where I'm used to go, it seems... Gloomier.  
She said and looked at Wylan. The ginger hair boy looked to the city and then back at her, as if he wanted to check that what she had said was true. She did not look away from him until he looked down and with a sigh he spoke to her again.  
-Yeah... I guess you are right. Well, let's keep walking.  
He said with a soft smile and she followed him.

After a long walk they arrived to a cafe. It was incredibly clean unlike all the other establishments they had seen, and it was full of customers. They entered it and at a table (Y/N) saw a really tall guy, of a chocolate skin tone and flashy clothes who stood up and shook his hand for them to notice him once they had walked in. (Y/N) Saw Wylan smile and spring to the tall boy. When Wylan had come to meet him he stood on his tiptoes and the chocolate-skinned boy bent down to meet his lips, sharing a sweet  
kiss.

(Y/N) was speechless after what she had seen, fighting back the tears that tried to escape his eyes. She then realized that Wylan was asking her to come to meet them, and started to walk towards the couple. As she sat down at her chair looking at the happy couple who were holding hands at the table right infront of her all she could do was smile towards them and congratulate them while internally she wished that Wylan like girls.


End file.
